


Vanilla Rain

by moonlight_earth



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_earth/pseuds/moonlight_earth





	

Сынван никогда не верила в любовь. И никогда бы не поверила, если б не тот роковой, но воистину волшебный день.  
Они встретились на автобусной остановке и с тех пор не смогли забыть друг друга. Во всяком случае, Сынван точно не смогла. Слишком уж обворожительна была незнакомка, несмотря на свой юный возраст. Светлые пепельные волосы, теплые карие глаза... Такое не забывается. Никогда.

 

***

 

Сынван шла своим привычным маршрутом из школы к автобусной остановке. Ежедневная рутина уже порядком выводила из себя, но что поделать, ничего интересного пока не предвидится. До осенних каникул уж точно. Тогда можно будет завернуться в любимый плед и читать часами напролет или смотреть поднадоевшие комедии в надежде, что хоть они как-то поднимут упавшее настроение. Но прежде нужно пережить еще две ужасные недели, со школьными тестами вперемешку.

С такими мыслями Сынван дошла до остановки, попутно разогревая уже онемевшие от холода пальцы: даже в промозглый октябрьский день ученицам приходилось носить форму, едва хранившую тепло. Рыжеватые волосы девушки лежали на плечах, таким образом прикрывая горло и шею от ветра. Потемневшее от туч небо кое-где уже громыхало, но Сынван упрямо надеялась, что пока она здесь стоит и ждет автобуса, дождь не вздумает начаться. Уж больно не хотелось в такую мерзкую погоду еще и промокнуть, и как следствие — простудиться. Но у природы, видимо, свои планы на сегодня: начал накрапывать мелкий дождик, постепенно усиливаясь. Так что бедной девушке пришлось спрятаться под стеклянную крышу остановки, моля бога , а заодно и все существующие силы о скором приезде автобуса. 

Задумавшись, Сынван не заметила девушку, запыхавшуюся и старающуюся привести свои волосы в порядок. Мокрая челка залепила ее глаза, а ветер рассыпал косичку на множество отдельных прядок. Словом, еще одна жертва непогоды. Но рыжеволосую удивило кое-что другое: на пиджаке незнакомки красовалась эмблема школы Сынван. Значит, они учатся вместе. Но как же тогда они не разу не встречались? Нет, конечно, Сынван знала, что часто бывает рассеянной, но если эта девушка из параллельного класса или младше на год — то тогда это действительно удивительно. 

Русоволосая девушка, заметив изучающий взгляд Сынван, первой подала голос:

— Ммм… Прости, у тебя случайно нет с собой салфетки? Мне как-то не улыбается перспектива ехать домой с мокрым лицом. Так, нет? — И эта девушка, нет, совсем девочка, с такой надеждой посмотрела на Сынван, что та не смогла отказать.  
— К-конечно, есть. Вот. — От волнения голос старшей задрожал. — Так ты учишься в моей школе? — Она показала на значок на своей жилетке.  
— Да? Так здорово! Меня зовут Йери,— девчушка протянула ручку для рукопожатия,— а тебя?  
— Сынван. Приятно познакомиться. Но я тебя прежде не видела. Из какого ты класса?  
— Я перевелась сюда неделю назад, из-за папиной работы. — Теперь понятно, почему они не знакомы. Сынван плохо знала новеньких, хоть и общалась с большим количеством учеников. — Я учусь в десятом классе, мне 16. — Йери смутилась и, чтобы отогнать ненужные сомнения, улыбнулась.  
— А я в выпускном. — Рыжеволосая посмотрела по сторонам, разыскивая подходящий автобус. — Нам же по пути?  
— Да, наверное. — Йери на секунду задумалась.— Знаешь, ты похожа на Венди из " Питера Пена"... Ах, прости, мне не следовало этого говорить.— Девушка замялась, увидев озадаченную Сынван. — Прости…  
— Все в порядке. Можешь называть меня Венди,— И Сынван улыбнулась настолько ослепительно, как только могла.

 

***

 

Подруги сидели в комнате Йери; спустя несколько месяцев после знакомства они знали друг о друге абсолютно все — начиная с мелочей типа любимого мороженого и заканчивая вопросами о будущей профессии. Да, это были обычные отношения двух подруг, но необычным было одно: ни одна из них еще не определила, перешли ли они порог "привет. как дела?", была ли это просто дружба или нечто иное, о чем даже неловко думать. Тем не менее, они считали себя практически сестрами, ведь за массой общих увлечений скрывалась забота старшей о младшенькой. Сынван была любящей онни; любые проделки Йери вызывали у нее лишь снисходительную улыбку и бесчисленные вопросы "ты в порядке? учителя не ругались и т. д" . И русоволосая к этому привыкла. Почти каждый день после школы они приходили домой к младшей, заваривали ароматный кофе с нотками ванили — их любимой специи — и смотрели в окно на хлопьями валивший снег, если это был декабрь и на бесконечные дожди, если это был февраль. 

Сынван "Венди" любила зарываться рукой в длинные русовато-пепельные волосы Йери, лежа вместе с ней в одноместной кроватке. И всегда в обнимку. Просто так. Как привычка. Йери "Русалочка" (как ее успела назвать старшая в ходе очередной игры) тоже любила эти минуты спокойствия, когда можно полежать и подумать о чем-то своем, а ласковая рука онни в это время убаюкивает, увлекая малышку в мир розовых, сладких грез. Но Йери не знала, что после того, как она засыпала, подруга нежно, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, целовала ее в макушку, вдыхая уже родной аромат миндалевого шампуня. А после этого долго-долго смотрела на мирно сопящую девушку, после чего сама проваливалась в небытие. Однако Сынван совсем не была против таких странных, но настолько необходимых отношений. Она радовалась просто тому, что может каждый день находиться рядом с девочкой, незаметно укравшей ее сердце (в чем Сынван, конечно, ни за что не признается). В конце концов, все выигрывали от этого. Возможно, так думала и сама Йери. Но уточнять это никто не решался. Не хотел разрушать свой идеальный мирок. 

 

***

 

И все-таки день Икс настал. Во время очередного обсуждения книг Джона Грина, Йери неожиданно замолчала и устало покосилась на окно. Сынван тоже перестала говорить и посмотрела на младшую.  
— Что случилось?  
— Венди, ты веришь в любовь? Не в такую, как в глупых книжках, а в жизни. Между людьми, между...,— Йери замялась, — женщинами.— Девушка произнесла это на выдохе, заставляя Сынван гадать, а не выдохнула ли она вместе с ней. Но не от облегчения ли?  
— Но, почему бы и нет? Любая любовь прекрасна, ведь мы не выбираем, кого любить. Оно выбирает. — Старшая указала на сердце. Йери удивленно вскинула брови; она впервые слышала нечто подобное от своей онни.  
— Тогда, Венди, ты… любишь меня? — Малышка сама удивилась своему вопросу. — Прости, я не...  
— Все в порядке. Я... да, я люблю тебя...—  
Венди хотелось рассказать ей о своих чувствах в полном объеме, что она до боли в груди любит гладить мягкие волосы младшенькой, что обожает проводить с ней все свое время, что до безумия хочет прикоснуться к ее воздушному, хрупкому телу, хочет провести рукой между лопаток и проверить, есть ли у Йери крылья, потому что Сынван уверена, что та волшебница, маленькая феечка; но выдает только: — Да, люблю.  
А Йери, кажется, только это и нужно было; она вскакивает с постели и вмиг оказывается перед старшей. Сынван растерянно смотрит на нее и лишь лепечет:  
— Йери...— И в следующую секунду ее рот накрывают губки русоволосой, вовлекая в нежный, легкий поцелуй, подкашивающий ноги и туманящий сознание. Теперь они разобрались в своих отношениях. Русалочка встретила свою принцессу в лице Венди, и та ее уже больше никогда не отпустит.


End file.
